riskipalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brit'ta Kendal
Brit'ta Kendal is a former Illyrian socialite, and one of the secondary antagonists of Voltron VS Ōkami. She was born into a noble and wealthy Illyrian family on July 14, 1265. Her activities during her first centuries of life are unknown, but at some point in the late 19th century, she sought to attain status by making her way into the Illyrian Royal Family's inner circle. Leaving her family and the small town she had grown up in behind, she made for the Illyrian Crown City where she quickly caught the eye of both Illyrian Princes, Aki'hito and Taku'mi di Kaze Illyria. Brit'ta met and fell in love with the younger Prince, Taku'mi, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Taku'mi's older twin, Aki'hito, as well. The brothers' rivalry that initially sparked over the right to the Illyrian throne, and King Yuu'ma's obvious favoring of Taku'mi, was made worse by the twins' competition for Brit'ta's affections. Brit'ta continued to play both brothers against each other, becoming a catalyst which caused their relationship to take a steep turn for the worse. Aki'hito was the first to reach a breaking point-- he ended his relationship with Brit'ta and wished Taku'mi an eternity full of misery, before leaving Illyria behind and starting a new life on Earth in 1864. Brit'ta remained by Taku'mi's side as he took his place as the new Crown Prince; set to become Illyria's future Queen. However, Brit'ta was ultimately unwilling to put her love for Taku'mi above her own survival and vanished from the Crown City at the first sign of the Andromedan invasion. She hastily returned to the Illyrian town she had grown up in to find that her entire family had already been brutally slaughtered by the Andromedans. She was last seen weeping over her parents' and younger siblings' dead bodies before making her escape to Earth. During the Voltron VS Ōkami Timeline hopefully coherent summary here. Character Tropes * Action Fashionista: Brit'ta is usually kicking ass in her most fashionable and trendy clothing. * Aloof Dark-Haired Girl: Brit'ta is an attractive brunette who is smart, chic, composed, sexy and aloof. * Alpha Bitch * Ambiguously Evil: Brit'ta's morality seems to be in the grey area. While Brit has done many immoral deeds and acts, she does show that she has some humanity buried inside somewhere, especially while in the presence of Taku'mi. * Ambition is Evil: Brit has proven that she can be rather ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants. * Anti-Villain: Brit'ta is a Woobie Anti-Villain. * Aww, Look! They Really do Love Each Other: Although Aki often claims to hate and resent Brit, it is obvious that he still harbors a hidden affection or attachment to her. * Badass Boast: Brit'ta has an ego and does her fair share of bragging. * The Baroness: Brit'ta is a femme fatale who is selfish, ruthless and domineering. She is of the Sexpot flavour. * Beauty is Bad: Brit may be physically beautiful but she can be very manipulative and immoral. * Belligerent Sexual Tension: With Aki'hito. * Berserk Button: Taku'mi seems to be a major one for her. The best way to get a reaction of anger or worry is to do something to Taku'mi. Hurt Taku'mi and the outcome won't be pretty. ● To a lesser extent, Aki. She has helped him out in the past whenever he has needed help. ● Betraying or outsmarting Brit'ta is a huge no-no. * Bi the Way * Big Damn Heroes: Occasionally. Sometimes Brit'ta will save the day or help out the Ōkami daimyos, especially if there is something in it for her in return. * Birds of a Feather: With Aki'hito. In terms of outlook and personality, Brit and Aki have a lot in common and are quite a bit alike. * Brutal Honestly: Brit will never hesitate to tell anybody exactly what she thinks, even if it's hurtful. * The Chessmaster: Brit'ta is cunning, strategic and manipulative. She always has an agenda. * Consummate Liar: Brit'ta is very good at lying and manipulating others in order to get what she wants. * The Corrupter: Brit'ta is the type to revert people to the dark, rebellious side. * Crazy-Prepared: Always has a backup plan. * Dark Action Girl: Brit has shown that she has is immense strength due to the fact that she is a 700+ year-old Illyrian. * Defrosting Ice Queen: Around Taku'mi (and sometimes Aki'hito), Brit'ta's humanity seems to come through. * Determinator: Brit'ta never gives up and she is known for being a survivor. * Eternal Love: Brit'ta hopes to spend an eternity with Taku'mi. * Evil Tastes Good: Definitely enjoys the vampiric side of Illyrian life. * Friendly Enemy: To the Ōkami daimyos on occasion. Brit'ta will help them out from time to time, but she often seeks to get something out of it in return. * Girly Bruiser: Brit'ta is very feminine but she can still kick major ass when she has to. * Immortals Fear Death: Brit'ta is absolutely terrified of dying and will do just about anything to prevent it. * It's All About Me: Brit has been shown to be very selfish, self-indulgent and narcissistic. She is all about self-preservation and looking out for herself, even at the expense of others. * Kicking Ass in All Her Finery * Love at First Sight: Brit'ta had seen Taku'mi from afar before she had physically met him and she found herself instantly and strongly drawn to the Illyrian Prince. * Love Redeems: Maybe not so much redeems, but bits and pieces of her humanity and softer side come out, especially in regards to both Taku'mi and Aki'hito. * Magnificent Bitch: Brit will manipulate, scheme, play mind games and toy with others' emotions in order to get what she wants without guilt. * Morality Pet: Taku'mi is hers. * Nice Shoes: Brit'ta wears a lot of them, primarily heeled boots and stilettos. * Noble Demon: Brit'ta has her moments of taking the moral high ground, although this is a rarity and this has only happened a few times with a few people. * Opposites Attract: With Taku'mi. Taku'mi is moral and noble while Brit'ta is highly morally ambiguous. * Passive-Aggressive Kombat: When she's not kicking ass and fighting her opponents, she is good at making a point with her words, being very blunt and never holding back. * Purely Aesthetic Glasses: Brit'ta is an Illyrian which means all of her senses are enhanced, however she wears glasses while on Earth in order to contribute to her innocent human masquerade. * Really 700 Years Old: Brit'ta was born in the 1200's. She is also immortal. * Show Some Leg: Brit'ta often uses her physical attributes to get what she wants. * Single Woman Seeks Good Man: With primarily Taku'mi. For over a century to be exact. * The Snark Knight: Brit'ta is very sarcastic and snarky, she can even out-snark Aki'hito at times. * Stalker With a Crush: Brit is this for Taku'mi and sometimes Aki'hito as well. She seems to think that Aki can look after himself better though. * Sugary Malice: Brit'ta is very good at appearing sweet and polite to others when she needs them to further her agenda. * Undying Loyalty: Appears to have this for both Illyrian Princes. She seems to trust them above anyone else in her life. * Unresolved Sexual Tension: With Aki'hito, and to a lesser extent Taku'mi. * Villainous Valour: Brit'ta never gives up. * Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: '''Brit'ta became a much colder, cruel version of herself after she returned to her birth town, finding her entire family, along with anyone else that she loved, had been killed by the invading Andromedans. Relationships ☆ '''Taku'mi di Kaze Illyria: ☆ Aki'hito di Kaze Illyria: ☆ Hal Matthews: ☆ Kaleb Matthews: